


How Far I Will Go For My Brother

by running_with_luck



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Blood, Death, Incest, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Stalking, Violence, Yandere, hidashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/running_with_luck/pseuds/running_with_luck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro has always felt closest to his older brother, Tadashi. Over time, Hiro begins to feel as though there are others who want to steal his brother away from him. Eventually, Hiro decides that he needs to start taking action, for who else is best certified to protect Tadashi? Question is, are Hiro's feelings returned? How far are the brothers truly willing to go for each other to protect what they have between them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hiro's Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paranoid_Affections](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoid_Affections/gifts).



In the beginning, it started small. Borrowing the cup Tadashi had used the morning before, for example. Tadashi would ‘lose’ an ID, or misplace a favored cardigan or loved tool, only for it to somehow magically end up under Hiro’s bed. These were small things, truly. It seemed healthy enough in Hiro’s eyes. Why wouldn’t he admire his older brother? They’d been together for Hiro’s entire life, and Tadashi was all Hiro had. Yes, there was Aunt Cass and Mochi, but his brother was his  _brother._ Tadashi knew him like no one else ever would in the entire world, and Hiro was convinced to the core that Hiro knew Tadashi just as well as Tadashi knew him. It was healthy admiration in its purest form.

When Hiro was in high school, about the age of 12, he came home one afternoon to find Tadashi was hanging out with this… girl. Hiro had many choice words to describe her the longer he looked at her. Flabby, stupid, disgusting perfume (was it even perfume? It smelled like alcohol). Nothing about her made her anywhere near perfect for Tadashi. Tadashi needed someone smart, on his level to match his intelligence. He needed someone to notice when he was truly hurting, because Tadashi was too nice to ever say anything to anyone when helping someone else. He needed someone like… Someone like…

_He needs someone like me._

There, the tiny seed was planted. Once the idea took root in Hiro’s head, he found himself coming back to that conclusion. It was subtle things that continued throughout the next year that Hiro was absolutely perfect for Tadashi and no one could even come close. That very girl Hiro hated continued to show up, but more than once, he had caught her saying things that put his brother down, trying to make him settle for being normal. Tadashi excelled in his classes and the only one to give him the true praise he deserved was Hiro.

Needless to say, one night, when that girl was going home, Hiro had enough of her. He confronted her, demanding to know why she was so terrible to _his_ brother. She denied it, pretending she didn’t know. It was just lover’s quarrels and didn’t concern Hiro anyway. He was too young to understand. How dare she?! In the end, he felt his actions were justified when he sicked his new robot project on her. Ah, he could still hear her scream of terror as she ran for her life, clutching her useless, ugly arm against her as it bled. Needless to say, she never returned, much to Tadashi’s confusion. He never needed to know. Hiro would always protect his brother from the shadows.

* * *

 

College started for Tadashi and Hiro saw less of him. This troubled the teen. What could Tadashi be doing that was more important than seeing him? Hiro stole a copy of Tadashi’s schedule (colleges reprint those too, right?) and knew when every single class ended and still, Tadashi would come home late. His long breaks were soaked up by something… Friends? Hiro begged whatever god of robotics there was that it was just friends. If it was more than that… Hiro couldn’t stand the idea of someone else having their hands on Tadashi. _His_ Tadashi. No one else’s…

One day, Hiro couldn’t take it any longer. He hunted down Tadashi during one of his long breaks Hiro absolutely knew about. It took him a bit to figure out all the typical hang-out spots and he had to ask a person or two if they knew where his brother might be. Turns out, his brother was pretty well known on the campus. Popular? His nerd bro? Maybe he was being replaced… The very thought felt much like a dagger was being plunged into his stomach. No. No, Tadashi would never think of it. His Tadashi was perfect and sweet… but that didn’t mean that someone else could try and steal him away. Spurred on by his fear that he was losing his anchor in life, Hiro hurried in his hunt.

Tadashi was spotted in a lounge, not far from the cafeteria, having a snack with friends. It all seemed simple enough. They had laptops out, sharing stories about their classes. Laughter filled the room, but Hiro distinctly picked out the voice of his Tadashi. It was sweeter than the songs of angels, and made something in Hiro’s fretful soul relax whenever he heard that warm and comforting voice. Perhaps he was worrying for nothing? Tadashi seemed so happy here…

Oh, how innocent he was to think that, for as soon as Hiro had begun to consider leaving, one of the girls that had been sitting near Tadashi got up and did something unforgiveable. She sat next to Tadashi and wrapped her arm around his, clinging to him.

‘Tadashi, swipe her off!’ Hiro pleaded Tadashi to do in his head from where he watched from the doorframe. However, his brother did no such thing. No, he was too polite to do that, but the look on Tadashi’s face told it all to Hiro who knew his brother best. Tadashi didn’t want her to touch him. Stop touching him. Don’t go near him. Tadashi was _HIS._

Hiro heard someone start to approach the lounge, calling out to him at the doorframe. Time’s up, but that was all Hiro needed to see. As he booked it around the corner and out of sight, Hiro made a vow that would change his life. He decided that he would protect his brother, no matter the cost from the vultures that wanted his brother, his sweet and wonderful brother, all for themselves. That girl earlier wouldn’t leave Tadashi alone, now or in the future, because Tadashi was too nice. Too kind. Too soft. How many other girls or boys went after Tadashi in the past? The very thought made Hiro want to vomit. No one. Never again. He would make absolutely sure that anyone who dared to touch the god that was his brother would pay for it dearly.

* * *

 

Night fell, and Hiro went out without telling his brother where he was going, sneaking out during one of Tadashi’s study sessions on his own. It wouldn’t take long. He had his robot, upgraded in secret and went out to the area of San Fransokyo where he knew this girl lived. How did he know where she lived? Please, this was the age of the internet. It was easy to get that sort of information with IP tracking. She also had her phone number on some website. See? She was already too stupid for his brother.

He hunted her down in the industrial district, where she was again proving how completely worthless she was by hanging out with a bunch of bimbo friends who were giggling like high-school preps. Gag. He was doing the world a favor, really. When they eventually split up for the night, where she was going to go home, that was when he got his chance.

Further away from the crowds on the route to where she lived, Hiro set up the perfect trap. It had to work. It had to, for Tadashi’s sake. A dirt smudge here, a cut or two there from his inactive robot, and he was good to go. He let his robot lay some inches away, supposedly abandoned there, and he sat slumped up against the cold wall of the building in the darkness. “Help… Help!” he called with a death rattle from the alleyway as she passed by, mercifully without headphones. The good samaritan in her must’ve heard his pathetic pleas for help, a wounded little boy was a perfect lure for these sappy types. Man, his acting almost had himself convinced that he was hurt when he wasn’t.

“Oh my gosh, are you alright?” asked the completely worthless girl as she spotted him in the alley, immediately running into the darkness without another thought. Heh, perfect.

“N-No…” Hiro attempted to sit upright and slid a little back down, hissing in pain. “My… My brother- These guys, they… they…”

“You poor thing. Don’t move. Who’s your brother?”

The inevitable question had Hiro go quiet for a beat longer than needed. His head lowered and his bangs eventually covered his eyes from the girl’s sight. In Hiro’s chest, his heart thundered from sudden nerves. No, he couldn’t back down. He was doing the right thing. He was doing this for Tadashi. For Tadashi. Tadashi…

“Tadashi Hamada” Hiro answered, his voice dropping in tone as he started to lose his grip on his act. Obviously the name drop had the girl stunned into silence.

“T-Tadashi?! Oh m- He’s your brother? I-Is he okay? Was he here?” Her answer told Hiro everything he needed to know. She was more worried about Tadashi than him. Shallow whore. She would drop Tadashi in a heartbeat, for sure. He was doing Tadashi a huge favor.

“No, he’s not okay...” As he lifted his gaze to meet hers, he looked into her eyes. Something in her expression changed. Whatever it was about Hiro’s face made her worry suddenly turn to fear and after a moment, he realized why; he was smiling.

“But he will be.” From behind Hiro’s back, Hiro had stashed his controller there by the swell of his spine under his sweatshirt. It only took a few flicks of the switch, as easy as any videogame he had ever played, and the robot came to life.

Her shrill was so much more satisfying than Hiro had anticipated. It was high pitched, and even though that was annoying, something about being the one to make the bitch scream just… felt so good. His robot took out her Achilles heels, making her fall on her ugly face. She couldn’t run now, but still she tried to crawl away, desperately making her way towards the exit of the alleyway. His robot pierced her outstretched hand as it nearly touched the light given off from a streetlamp on the other side of the street. Another perfect scream.

Hiro, sure that she wasn’t able to get away anymore, got up and walked around her to look at her. Ugh, her body wasn’t even Tadashi’s body type. He liked super skinny girls and she was NOT flattering to look at. He kicked her over with all the force he would use behind a soccer ball to make her face him.

“How dare you touch Tadashi” Hiro growled and he was sure that his face was expressionless when he said it, but perhaps that made it all the more terrifying, for the girl started to beg for her life. She swore up and down that she wouldn’t go near Tadashi, that there was nothing between them, but it was all lies. Hiro knew the truth. With another few flicks of his controller, her begging ceased as her throat was sliced open. Blood spurted and splashed onto Hiro’s cheek and clothes. She gurgled and eventually lied still. Finally, silence…

Hiro took a deep breath in and let it out slowly as he looked at her body, taking in the moment. He… He’d done it. He’d managed to protect Tadashi.

“Hiro…?”

So wrapped up in his moment, he hadn’t heard the hurried patter of converse on pavement. At the end of the alley, a large, broad shouldered figure stood against the orange light cast by the streetlamp. That voice, that sweet and comforting voice… It couldn’t be. However, Hiro knew that silhouette better than anyone and his heart plummeted into his stomach, and then tied itself into a thousand knots.

“Tadashi.”


	2. Tadashi's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi is a protective older brother. He will do anything to keep Hiro safe from harm, as that's what older brothers do. He loves Hiro. Is that really so wrong? What happens, then, when something threatens Hiro? Tadashi, of course, takes action, but at what cost?

Being an older brother was a huge responsibility, and Tadashi was more than willing to take it on. The day Hiro was born was the best day in the history of days and he could remember in great detail when Hiro came home for the first time with the family. Here was this tiny life, and Tadashi was told that day by his mother something very important that he held close to his heart from then on. Since he was the older brother, it was his job to watch over and protect Hiro. Tadashi swore that he would protect this precious life, no matter what. For the Hamada’s, it was to be the picture perfect family.

If only it had stayed that way.

Hiro started to show signs of being a genius when he was only two years old. Already, he was talking and reading simple books on his own. Their parents couldn’t be prouder and so was Tadashi, except, that was all Tadashi heard and kept hearing regularly. Tadashi heard everything they said about Hiro in front of and behind closed doors, especially when they started to try and figure out how to sell him to talent agencies. Sell him? No, their parents wouldn’t do that. They loved Hiro. Tadashi loved Hiro too. They would try to protect him too, right? He wasn’t some object to be sold.

Strangers Tadashi was told not to speak to started to show up at their house; men and women in business suits, all claiming to be from some big company. Sometimes, Hiro would be taken out for hours for appointments the parents arranged and Tadashi would be left in on his own. Being forgotten didn’t bother Tadashi, as his little brother was getting much needed attention and Tadashi wanted the best for Hiro. It was their parents that bothered little Tadashi. What were they trying to do? Where were they taking him? How could he protect Hiro if they wouldn’t let them be together?

These questions swirled around in the little boy’s head, and for a year, he endured it with the hope it would get better, but the tension and constant frustration started twisting him without his notice. Ideas started to pop into his head, thoughts about their parents and how much better it would be if they just weren’t around anymore. Time eroded away the trust he had in those adults he had thought he loved. It turned out that the only one he could truly love with all his might was Hiro.

One night, the eight year old decided to ask all those questions he had about Hiro and what they were trying to do with him. He asked what they wanted from his little brother, what they couldn’t ask of him instead. Why they couldn’t sell him and let Tadashi do his job as an older brother and take the fall for who he was supposed to be protecting.

The more he asked, the louder and more out of control things became. He screamed; they screamed louder. The fight escalated and after several long minutes, Tadashi was starting to lose track of what he was even screaming about. He felt like had taken a step back, and was watching himself shout at his parents while they shouted back. Were they really so angry with him? What did he do? All he had wanted to do was protect Hiro. A hand was lashed out, pulling Tadashi back to reality and knocking him off his feet. A hot, searing mark was left across his cheek, stunning him and ceasing his chaotic stream of pent up frustrations. He couldn’t remember who did it; he just knew they had done it. In his shocked silence, he came to a very firm conclusion.

_They’re going to hurt Hiro. I have to protect him._

It must’ve been burglars, they said. A TV and game system tossed into a nearby river, and the police arrived at the first conclusion that was convenient for them. Only Tadashi knew the truth. Of course, he had to get creative for the night they died and had made preparations beforehand. He had gotten into moving robotics and even though he wasn’t tall enough when they were standing, a robot that could climb? Now that was different… They screamed again, but to him, it wasn’t much different from the last time they had screamed at him. Well, the begging for their lives was new. That was somewhat satisfying.

His fingerprints weren’t on any murder weapon the police could find, as the little robot was torn apart and burned. He had made the call to the police himself, still shaking from the adrenaline. Fear never even crossed the young boy’s mind, but it helped with the act. How could a kid kill like that, right?

Hiro wasn’t going to be sold away to some talent agency. He would protect Hiro on his own.

* * *

 

Tadashi put this past behind him when their parents were finally buried, grateful to Aunt Cass for providing them with a home, while equally staying out of Tadashi’s way in raising Hiro. She was a good woman, but she hardly knew anything about kids and tended to leave them alone. That was perfectly alright with Tadashi. He would protect Hiro, just like he was supposed to from the very beginning. They spent so much time together now that their parents were out of the way, and Tadashi taught Hiro everything he knew about robotics. Hiro never needed to know the truth about their family. Hiro could just think of their parents as good people that had an unfortunate accident.

This peace wasn’t always meant to last, however. Hiro got older and more brilliant by the day, and eventually he entered high school, going to the same school as Tadashi. This wasn’t a bad thing, at first. His little brother was so smart, so of course he’d get into high school at a very young age. It was going so well for them, except Tadashi started to notice a teacher was taking extra interest in Hiro. If one wasn’t paying attention, it could probably be considered just a teacher excited about a student’s future, but Tadashi saw differently. Frequently, Tadashi felt he had to intercept, because Hiro kept being called to the teacher’s office, alone. Often times, a hand was placed on Hiro’s shoulder or head, but it was the look he gave Hiro that truly made Tadashi snap. One could compare that look to that of a hungry beast and Tadashi was no fool. Before this man could defile his brother, Tadashi would take action. No one would hurt Hiro. Ever.

What a shame the teacher’s breaks failed when he drove home that night, killing him in a tragic car accident. Shame…

* * *

 

College made being with Hiro a little harder. Hiro was older now, but Tadashi kept tabs on his little brother while he was away from the house. These tabs were the chips he had sewn into every single one of Hiro’s hoodies, lovingly put there so Tadashi would always be with him even when he couldn’t be. Hiro had also started to get into bot fighting, and as much as Tadashi wanted Hiro to be free, it was dangerous out there when you’re a small fourteen years old. He wanted to trust Hiro that he wouldn’t put himself into a bad situation, but Tadashi knew Hiro had a bit of an ego. He could also tell when a bot fight took a turn for the worse. Usually, it was when his location moved from being inside a building to outside, in an alleyway. Hopefully, it never got that bad, but there were times Tadashi had to rush in and save Hiro from being beaten up. Even rarer were times when Tadashi had been a little too late, and Hiro had gotten hurt. Tadashi strived to never let it happen again if he could help it.

Today was now any other day Tadashi spent at college. During his long break between classes, he checked where Hiro was before settling in and much to his surprise; he saw his little bro on the move and much closer to the campus. Weird. Usually Hiro slept in most days and would still be at the café, eating ‘breakfast’. What was he doing out and about? Students joined him in the lounge. It wasn’t his usual crowd of friends, but one or two knew him from classes. This seemed alright until one of the girls started hitting on him, clinging to him like he was already supposed to be her boyfriend. As weird as it was, he paid it little mind. He didn’t care, because he would turn her down gently in the future anyway. He had someone he loved very dearly and didn’t have time for romance.

Tadashi went to class that night, thinking that his brother had been out scoping a bot fight that afternoon. Even while the teacher lectured about how important the information was, his mind still wandered. Was Hiro okay? Was he had the bot fight now? These things usually happened at night… Absently, he checked his phone, where the app he had made for the GPS chips would display Hiro’s location to him.

Tadashi’s eyes widened with his heart now pounding furiously in his chest while his phone innocently glowed in his hand. Hiro was in a back alley, on the other side of town. How long had he been there?! The elder brother did his best to keep calm as he politely excused himself from class, pretending everything was okay as he hurried out the door, leaving class early whether or not the teacher was okay with it. He didn’t care if he would get a talking to later. Hiro was more important. Hiro was all Tadashi had.

In a matter of minutes, the teal moped rumbled to life under Tadashi and he sped down the busy streets of San Fransokyo as quickly as it could take him. He had to save Hiro. He had to protect Hiro. Protect him. Love him. Save him.

The alleyway Hiro was supposed to be in was too small for his moped to fit in without accidentally running Hiro over in the process, Tadashi realized. Cursing under his breath, Tadashi had to stop his bike and rushed off it, leaving it running as he heard a scream, bloody and gurgling. That didn’t sound like Hiro’s voice, though. It was definitely female. Was someone else with Hiro, tortured first?! The older brother ran around the corner into the abandoned alleyway and what he saw made him freeze at the entrance.

Hiro stood there, dirty and cut up while holding a controller. Red drops graced Hiro’s cheek, matching the splatter on Hiro’s hoodie. Blood? Was it Hiro’s? No… And Tadashi knew why that blood belonged to someone else. Hiro wasn’t looking at some thug or at the exit, trying to get away. No, Hiro was looking at a woman’s body with a blood-stained robot next to it, unaware that Tadashi was even standing there. The girl… Tadashi knew this girl. He had seen her earlier, clinging to his arm in the lounge.

“Hiro…?” Tadashi called, hoping to pull Hiro back to him. That was Hiro, right? It had to be.

Slowly, his little brother turned to look at him. Behind those black bangs, Tadashi could see Hiro’s eyes were distant, barely registering that he was there at all.

Tadashi heard Hiro's soft, innocent, and scared voice utter back... “Tadashi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is up! I hope you guys like it. I'm so grateful for all the positive comments I received on Chapter 1. It really means a lot to me to hear from all of you and I look forward to hearing what you guys think about this new development in the story. See you all in Chapter 3!


	3. A Happy End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro and Tadashi get away with, well... everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took this long to get around to writing this ending. I apologize to all of you for how long this took, especially you, who encouraged me at Animate Miami. Never did catch your name, but I hope this ending is satisfying for you. My job takes up most of my time year round, so I just never had time to really sit down and just write it. It's a reason, but not an excuse. I'm so so so sorry. Please don't hate me.

The brothers stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, both struggling to comprehend the reality of the situation.

 

For Hiro, his heart had dropped into his stomach. There stood the man, his brother, that he had been trying to protect by doing this in secret. Never had he thought that Tadashi would find him here, or even right now. What should he do? What _could_ he do? Explain? Explain murder? Maybe run? Run where? As Hiro stood there, frozen to the spot, his mind frantically tried to come up with some kind of a solution. 

 

For Tadashi, he couldn’t believe his eyes. This was Hiro, _Tadashi’s_ Hiro, standing there over a fresh body, with blood splashed across one of Hiro’s shirt and on a robot Tadashi had seen as a work in progress earlier that week. He knew that body, sort of. He recognized her from today, and other days before that, clinging to him. If she had a name, it didn’t matter now. She wouldn’t be using it and the less he knew about her, the more he could deny.

 

“Ta-…” Hiro tried to squeak his brother’s name. He was scared. Tadashi could see it.

 

Thunder rumbled in the distance, pulling Tadashi into action. He had a plan, sort of.

 

“Did you touch it?” He asked quickly as he moved up to Hiro, urgent, while trying not to scare him.

 

Hiro shook his head slowly, and that made Tadashi breathe a sigh of relief.

 

“Okay.” Tadashi placed a light hand on HIro’s shoulder. “It’ll be okay, Hiro. I’ll protect you, okay? Just… I want to hear what happened. Not now” he added as Hiro opened his mouth to respond. “Later. Right now, we need to get out of here.”

 

Hiro wasn’t going to argue that. Tadashi quickly grabbed the girl’s purse and Hiro’s hand. Hiro had enough forethought to control the robot and have it wheel after them.

 

Above them, the sky flashed and a crack of thunder quickly followed. Rain was coming, which was good. Tadashi knew that would wash some evidence away, but still, they couldn’t be too careful.

 

As they made their way home on Tadashi’s moped, Hiro clung to Tadashi like he had never allowed himself to before. The strong, warm back comforted Hiro as light raindrops touched his face. Tadashi had said it would be okay, that he’d be protected. Right now, he was all Tadashi was thinking about, which was exactly where he wanted to be.

 

Instead of going inside to dry off, Tadashi went into the garage. They had to avoid Aunt Cass that much was certain. She could honestly deny anything, should it come to it and Tadashi did care about her, in a family sort of way.

 

Hiro stood just inside as Tadashi shut the garage door, then turned to get to work. First, he took out the girl’s phone and removed the battery. Nothing for the police to track and the police could just file it under a robbery and let that be the end of it. No one ever said the back alleys were safe around here. All of this would have to burn, though. Shame, really. It was a nice phone.

 

Tadashi grabbed a oil barrel and dragged it into the center of the room. He had specifically rigged this one for melting down metal, so he could reshape it for other projects. Unfortunately, he couldn’t use that metal in the robot. Too much risk, even for them, so he took out the meting pot for just a fire pit. He threw the purse and all its contents, including the phone, into the bottom of the barrel. Then, he turned to Hiro, who had not moved from that spot since they got there.

 

“Alright… Give me the robot.” Tadashi held out his hand to Hiro, for the robot and the controller.

 

Hiro clutched the robot and controller to his chest. “Are you mad at me?” His voice was soft, and terrified. Rarely was Hiro ever this open about how he was feeling, but this was all just too much to bare.

 

“What?” Tadashi seemed genuinely flabbergasted. He stepped up closer to Hiro and knelt before him, so he ended up being a little shorter than Hiro, but more on his level. “Why would you think I was mad at you?”

 

“Because I…” Hiro choked and closed his eyes so he wouldn’t have to look at Tadashi’s beautiful brown eyes. He could get lost in those forever. “She was important to you, and I just…”

 

“Important?” Tadashi almost laughed. Almost. He kept it together as he placed both hands on either of Hiro’s arms, wanting nothing more than to pull Hiro into a tight hug. “Hiro, the only person important to me is you. It’s always been that way.”

 

Hiro couldn’t believe his ears. Tadashi thought he was important to him. More than that, he was the _only_ person important to Tadashi. Hiro couldn’t be happier. He wasn’t sure if he should smile, laugh, or sob, so he ended up with a combination of all three. He broke. All those feelings, for so long, just bubbled to the surface.

 

“Tadashi…” Words wouldn’t come to him, not that any could really explain how he felt in this moment. He didn’t even think as he launched himself onto Tadashi and forced their lips together, crying as he clung desperately to his brother. The robot and controller were dropped onto the floor, forgotten in the heat of the moment.

 

Tadashi took a few seconds to process what had happened. When he had said “important”, he had meant it in that way, but leaving it open enough that it could’ve just been thought of as a brotherly thing. And yet, here they were. Hiro was on him, kissing him. There had been many times where Tadashi had dreamed about what that would feel like, but he had never expected it to happen. Rather than push Hiro away, Tadashi moved his arms around Hiro to hug him closer, and give him the comfort he obviously needed.

 

When Hiro finally broke for air, he had finally managed to get his brain to work enough to form sentences again. “I feel the same” he said, his throat tight from crying and anxiety. “I really do. You’re the only person who means anything to me, Tadashi.” Hiro searched Tadashi’s eyes, hunting for, yearning for confirmation that this… thing, whatever they were, was good.

 

“And that’s okay,” Tadashi smiled for Hiro, and only for Hiro, then pulled his brother against his chest as he ran fingers through soft, black hair. “We’ll make it work, somehow.”

 

Hiro already felt better, breathing deeply the scent of his brother, drunk on the ecstasy of the kiss, the murder furthest from his mind. He’d kill anyone if it meant he could stay like this with Tadashi.

 

After a minute, Tadashi let go of Hiro and stood up. “Right now, we need to make sure they can’t find you. So… Wanna help me build a fire?”

 

“Okay, nii-san~!” Hiro was already feeling better, energy surging through his body. Tadashi wanted to protect him, be only with him and Hiro felt the same.

 

As they burned the girl’s things, the robot that had been used to kill her, and their shirts that had her blood on them, Hiro and Tadashi sat on the couch together. They cuddled, shirtless, as they watched the pyre while listening to the rain outside from the partially opened garage. The brothers talked almost all night about how they felt for each other, each teasing the other for how long they had been quiet about their feelings.

 

They knew in their hearts that everything would work in their favor. They would do anything for each other and that was all they needed, in their own little world. Anything, even murder.

**Author's Note:**

> This was started on a whim for my girlfriend, but I had a lot of fun writing it so far! It's still on-going, but I have some plans in the works for where I want this to go. I haven't posted any other works here, so this will be my first solo on Ao3. Please feel free to leave any comments or critiques. I would absolutely love to hear from all of you! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
